


Inundation

by Legendarymasterwolf



Series: Inundation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendarymasterwolf/pseuds/Legendarymasterwolf
Summary: The year is 2035.The world is in a new age of technology and humanity is in a second renaissance. Body modification is the norm. Ideals both new and old are making a resurgence. Life expectancy has increased further. Times are mostly peaceful. Mostly, as beneath the surface, shadowy organizations pull the invisible strings of society, twisting them to their will. Max Walker, a top cyborg American agent in the CAI (Central Android Intelligence) is called in to investigate the death of a prominent politician in the British government. The death looks like a suicide, but there is something off about the scene itself. It just seems too...perfect. As if someone deliberately made it look that way. At least, that's what Max's new partner, Kate Farrow, the London division's best operative, believes when she finds a cryptic message at the scene. Max wants nothing to do with it and more than anything wants to write it off as some coincidence. But the deeper they dig into why the victim was killed, the more disturbing the case becomes and the more of a hold it has on the pair. Soon enough, they become pursued by dark forces hell-bent on keeping the truth quiet.Nothing is more dangerous than a human with knowledge.





	Inundation

**Author's Note:**

> A cyberpunk story I've been thinking about. Also doubles as a romance.
> 
> This first chapter is more of a prelude than anything else.
> 
> And awaaaaaaaaaaaay we go!

_It hurt when he woke up._

_That was odd. He had worked out the day before, but it hadn't been THAT rough._

_He struggled to open his eyes. Why was it hard to open them?_

_He felt heavy._

_Why did he feel heavy? What had happened to him? No, where was he?_

_His memory of the past day was shaky at best. If it even HAD been a day. For all he knew, he had been here, wherever it was, for awhile now._

_What about his name? Did he at least remember his name? Fortunately, that question was answered not five seconds later._

_"Max? Max?! Can you hear me? Say something, please, anything!" A voice sobbed. "Don't you dare die on me."_

_Now he remembered. Max. That was his name. And the woman, her name, it was...Sarah...Ellen...Elena! That's what it was. It was all coming back to him now._

_"Elena?" His voice came out croaky, weak. Whatever had happened must have messed him up bad._

_When Max finally opened his left eye, he understood. And then he screamed._

________________________________

Max Walker blinked, struggling to keep his eyes open, and looked at the clock. It was only 4:10 in the morning, but sleep had never come easily to him since the accident. He shoved the covers off the bed and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his left, human hand. His other robotic one went for the lamp.

All in all, Max shouldn't have survived his injuries. In addition to his right eye getting shot to Hell, his right arm had been blown clean off. His legs had come off clean below the knee, not that it had mattered as his spine had been broken as well. Add the fact that his respiratory system had failed due to the impact of the explosion, and Max would have been dead had paramedics not found him and put him on life support. He would have been a cripple had the CAI not intervened when they did. Unfortunately, because they provided the enhancements that saved his life, namely the right arm, the legs, and pretty much everything else Max had lost, he was required to work for them.

In the two years since the accident, he'd been doing mostly wet work for the organization, with the occasional case passed across his desk. For the moment, there was no case and no mission he was to be assigned to. That meant a few hours of free time before heading into work at the London office that morning. Max got up from the bed and went to exit the room, pausing to check his reflection before throwing on a pair of pants.

Unfortunately, he would not get that chance to sit down in from of his PS4 and continue playing through another session of _Twilight Star 2_. It would be awhile before Max would be able to sit down at his couch and play anything, for that matter.

Because when Max tried to sit down and relax, his phone began to ring, setting off a chain of events that would forever alter his perception of the world and his place in it.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my prelude chapter to the Inundation series. I had to get this posted today, before Ao3 deleted it.
> 
> I'll flesh out the world and do all that stuff in my next post, which may be awhile, since I'm officially starting my semester in Ireland tomorrow.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Until then!


End file.
